Legend Of Link
by RinPeach
Summary: The two adorable couples Zelda and Link are getting married in sky loft.Anyways….. The night when their on their honey moon about to make kids link goes outside for a moment feeling nervous Just when he gets the courage to do so he gets abducted by monstrous birds known as Silent Raverns .When Zelda hears about this she hast to go and save him with some frineds.


Legend of Link

Chapter 1: Tomorrow is a very Important Day!

Tomorrow…..

Tomorrow was the very important day, Zelda was dreaming about this for a long time. She never knew this day would come. She thought it was just a simple foolish dream that would never come true, even with the help of magical fairies. But she was wrong. Tomorrow was the day she was going to marry," The Hero of Time" which was none other than Link. Zelda was so excited her heart started racing and she started getting Goosebumps. It took a lot of courage for these two wonderful people to confess to each other and then even proposing after all they both went through. Well mostly Link. Going on those long adventures and getting hurt trying to protect the person that mattered to him the most, which was me. "Oh my darling Link, You're so brave" .Zelda put her hands on her chest and tried to recapture the romantic day Link had proposed to her.

Flash Back ^^

_On the top of the Goddess Statue Link and Zelda were holding hands staring at the warm, peaceful sunset. Both of their Loftlings swarmed around them gracefully making beautiful bird noises which made the whole scene even more peaceful." This was the perfect romantic place". Zelda thought as she was slightly glancing at Link while doing so she made a slight awe look with her mouth, thinking how handsome he looked. His golden blonde hair blew left to right slowly by the wind and his shiny blue eyes sparkled due to the brightness of the sunset, he looked like a god sent from the heavens above. Suddenly she started to look at his chest and below slightly blushing. "Dear god would I ever do to touch his silky hair and rub my hands all over his tender ski.._

"_Something wrong Zelda?" She quickly came back into reality and noticed that Link was glancing at her in concern. 'You've been awfully quiet lately, is something bothering you". Zelda shook her head. This was extremely embarrassing for Zelda; she didn't notice that she stared at him so long that he would have noticed. "Um... No nothing is bothering me Link, nothing at all". Link continued to look at her still in concern, but then he chuckled a little bit making Zelda blushing even harder. "Oh god can't he be even cuter" she thought. Link turned all the way facing her. "Ok, whatever you say my love". He kissed her on the forehead. She blushed even harder. His lips were so warm and he smelled just like lilies and a hint of pumpkin. God she was so grateful to ever have a charming guy like him as a boyfriend especially after everything they went through mostly him. _

_Link had just remembered why he brought Zelda up here. He put one hand in his left pocket and felt the tiny box. Today was a special day, he was going to propose to Zelda and ask her to be his wife. He was slightly nervous. "What if she turns it down"? He already knew that Zelda loved him very much, but he wasn't sure if she was ready to move to the next level of their relationship. This was technically __**"Marriage"**__ meaning doing more stuff together, having kids but most importantly if they end up having protect them as hard as he can. He took a major deep breath and turned to Zelda with an adorable look and spoke in a sort of serious tone. _

"_Zelda, can I ask you something very important". He said in a well soothing tone. She looked at him questionably and nodded her head. "How much do you love me"? Zelda stood there shocked. "What was going on here"? She Thought. "This is very weird of him saying such a thing". The only thing she could do was look down and mess with her fingers nervously. "Come on Zelda you haft to say something Link is staring at you waiting for an answer, don't keep him waiting"! With that thought she looked back up at his face and opened her mouth and spoke. "Link I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world and I would never fall for nobody else but you. ". Zelda's eyes started to tear up but she kept on talking. When we first met I already knew that you would be the one for me hero or not. You're very compassionate and you always cheer me up when I'm upset. There is no one on Skyloft like you Link you complete me and if I ever lost you I don't know what I'll do without you. There was a short silence and then Link opens his mouth making an awe expression and then he put his left hand on her cheek. "Is that true"? Zelda nodded her head and then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "YES". Before she could say anything else Link's soft lips touched her own gently. "This is day couldn't get better than this." She thought. _

_After their lips broke apart Link pulled out the small box from his pocket. "Well then if that's the case my darling here is my last question for you". He grabbed Zelda's hands gently and began. "Zelda, these past years we spent together were the best and I would want to continue until the day I die. You're so beautiful and a nice person to talk to on the daily basis. And if you're are ever in trouble I will rescue you , and never give up until you are save even if it means that I would sacrifice myself in order to complete the task. "Zelda's eyes were getting watery and her heart started beating quickly. She couldn't really understand what was going on right now all she knew was these last few words were going to mean something big. I want to be there when you're upset so I can comfort you and make you laugh. Zelda here is my last final question and I want you to answer me in you honest opinion". He kneeled on to his knees and pulled out the small white box opening it to reveal the object. "Princess Zelda you marry me?"_

_ She was very shocked about the question. Suddenly tears started flowing from her eyes onto her cheeks. All this was just so breathe taking and beautiful. She opened her mouth slowly and started to speak. "Oh Link this is so heartwarming, I really don't know what to say. "Link made a pleasant facial expression and spoke. "So is that a yes"? He said in a giggly voice. She smiled still with tears roaming down her cheeks. "Of course, I Princess Zelda will marry you "! Link was so happy after he placed the ring on her tiny finger he jumped up and hugs her tightly, with tears roaming down his face. "Im so happy Zelda, I really am"! After hearing that Zelda started to laugh. "I'm happy to Link"! When they broke apart the hug their lips met into a passionate kiss. When they were done Zelda and Link continued to watch the sun going down together peacefully in each other's arms. _

_The next day Link and Zelda had both met up at the Academy. Today was the day that they had to announce the engagement to Zelda's father. Both of them were sort of nervous, especially Link. He knew that her father was completely comfortable with them being a couple, but how will he react about the engagement? Link just stood there thinking about the whole thing. "What if he forbids it?" He started shaking a little making Zelda noticing his actions. "Um…... Are you alright?" Zelda spoke in a concern voice. Link stopped shaking and nodded his head. "Yeah I'm alright". She knew something was wrong, and she knew the answer. Her hands touched Link's cheeks and then she began to speak. "Listen Link, I know what is troubling you but don't worry. My father will be happy about the engagement I promise you". He just smiled and then kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, let's go and tell you father about the good news." Zelda nodded. She then grabbed Link's hand and they both walked into the academy. _

_When they got to his office, the couples took a deep breath and then opened the door together. Gaepora was by the window staring at the morning sun. "Good Morning Father". Zelda said in a sweet voice. Her father recognized the familiar voice and then turned around spotting Zelda and Link holding hands. He knew something was up. "Good Morning Zelda and Link. What can I do for you to on this beautiful morning?" They both stepped closer and Link spoke. "Well actually Gaepora I and Zelda have something important to tell you." He just stood there hands on hips with a concern look on his face. "Ok what do you guys haft to tell me?" The two couples looked at each other nervously, and then Zelda rose up her hand revealing the golden ring. Gaepora's eyes shot open. "Father I'm engaged". _

_There was a complete silence in the room. The only thing Link and Zelda could hear was their own heart beats pounding against their chests. Suddenly Gaepora walked over to Link and stared down at him with his hands on his hips making a serious face. Link was shaking. "Holy crap he looks kind of pissed. Is he going to yell at me? "Zelda stood there looking at the two of them in a scared way. " Oh no father. Please don't hurt him I beg of you." Gaepora took his hands off his hips and then grabbed Link into a humongous hug. "I can't believe it my boy, you actually proposed to her. You are so brave." Zelda looked at them two with a pleasant smile on her face. However Link was getting dizzy and then soon Gaepora put him down. "So does this mean you approve with the engagement". Link said in a happy voice. Gaepora nodded. "Of course Link I approve. I know you will watch after my daughter carefully, and make her happy." _

_After hearing that Zelda ran to her father and give him a big hug. This day couldn't get any better. After a few minutes talking, laughing about the whole marriage thing Link started thinking about something. Since the whole father approval thing was finished it was now time to tell their friends about the whole thing. Link whispered to himself. "Oh no this is a bit troublesome". He knew that if they both announced the great news to them they would just say some awkward things especially that loudmouth red head human Groose. Link knew that he would be the worst one to handle the situation. He'll probably just say some pretty perverted things especially when it comes to giving advice about the honeymoon night. Link knew Groose and he knew him well. He still remembered all the embarrassing things he said when Link told him that he was dating Zelda. Link shook his head trying not to remember that terrifying day. Gaepora noticed link's weird behavior and decided to ask what was wrong. "Link my boy, are you alright"? He turned to Gaepora and shook his head. "No, something is really bugging me". Zelda raised her right eyebrow looking confused. "Like what"? Link took a deep breath and soon he began to speak. '"Well since now that were both going to get married, we haft to tell everybody about the good news ". Zelda and her father turned to each other and started laughing. "Oh link, is that what you're worried about?" Link just nodded his head and sighed. 'Zelda honey when I say that we haft to tell everyone in Skyloft I mean EVERYONE, especially Groose". There was a huge silent in the room; Gaepora just rubbed his head in concern. "Oh my"! "This is a huge problem; Groose is the most perverted guy in Skyloft". "Not to mention that he's loud and totally uptight". Zelda added. "Well maybe we shouldn't tell him after all it will lead to a huge mess". "It doesn't work like that Link". Gaepora said in a serious tone. "Groose will find out eventually and if that happens then it can lead to a bigger problem than before, we better just tell him the news". Zelda just sighed and tugged on Link's arm. "Link my father's right it would be for the best, come on let's go find him". Without hesitation Link and Zelda both waved goodbye to Gaepora and walked out of his office. _

_When they got outside they noticed a redheaded guy standing in front of them with his hands on his hips and a giant smirk on the idiot's face. "GROOOSE"! Both Link and Zelda shouted acting nervous they saw the redheaded idiot in front of them. "Hey you guys what's up". They both looked at each other and then walked towards the redhead quickly. "Groose we haft to tell you something very important". Groose stood there clueless wondering what was very important. Suddenly he made a wicked smirk and then put his hands on his hips. "Well don't keep me waiting, what's so important?" Link took a deep breath and put his hands on his red haired friend's shoulder. "Groose me and Zelda are getting married." There was an awkward pause and then suddenly Groose begun to clap his hands slowly, and had a happy look on his face. "Wow, this is good news congratulations to the both of you." Zelda stood there with a confused look on her face. "Wow this went well then expected, I mean he didn't even yell of anything." This has definitely been the happiest day for the both of the young couples and they'll never forget it. _

_As days passed everyone including the little creatures on the surface knew about Link and Zelda's engagement. As soon as that was out of the way people were working together to decorate the whole wedding. There were decorations almost everywhere; on the buildings which had white and golden streamers hanging from them in a creative pattern, the sidewalk which little roses and lilies bloomed near the edge of the side walk, and also on the Loftlings which wore red and blue flower necklaces on each. The whole wedding was going to take place in the romantic place in Skyloft, right in front of the goddess statue where the Loftlings will fly around the area and drop flowers down to the audience. Everything was in place and surprisingly there were no signs of evil, anywhere, the guards including Link made sure of that. The whole ceremony was in two days and everything was finished. _

_I hope you guys liked it. I plan on making this story long and as well detailed as I can. _

_Preview of Next Chapter:_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

It was a beautiful cold night in sky loft everyone was asleep, getting ready for the big day tomorrow. The cold wind blew through the trees shifting them from left to right. The town almost seemed like a ghost town. Meanwhile near the academy was a huge house ( more like a castle) where our favorite two lovers were getting ready to sleep and tomorrow start there new life as husband and wife.


End file.
